The Great Mouse Detective 3
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: Elizabeth and Basil are back. But this time, will they figure out Ratigan's evil scheme. And will they figure it out in time? This one's for you Bebbe5. Thanks for inspiration. R&R please. Flames are excepted, but not encouraged.
1. Rat caught in Chemistry

_Well, as you all know, I've been wanting to write a sequel. Well, first i had the dilema about how to make it, but I think I have an idea coming out of my head. So, I'm going to give it a shot. I hope you like it. Again, I am a big sap for father, daughter relationships, so beware, there could be tears and sap. _

_Enjoy:_

Liz walked inside the school. She was always known as Basil's daughter, the youngest great mouse detective. Whenever she missed a couple days of school, they knew she had some big case with her father.

Well, she walked to her locker just to be met by Olivia's cousin, Remy. Remy had moved out of his father's place when he kicked Olivia and Hiram out back in Scottland. So, with some help from Remy's budget, which he had a lot of money, having a job back in Scottland, Olivia, Hiram, and Remy were able to afford a nice little house so all three wouldn't have to squeeze into one hotel room.

"Hey Lizzy." He said, coming over and putting an arm over her shoulders in a hug. She hugged him back even though it was hard. her family wasn't much of a touchy type. She got it from her dad, along with everything else.

"Hey, what have you been up to?" she asked, picking up a chemistry book. They had chemistry today with Mr. Demont. Before, when they were late to class, their excuse was that Remy was helping her carry her books while she limped with her bad leg. But, today, she didn't wear the cast.

"Well, I was hoping you had gotten hurt again so I could have an excuse for being late." He said jokingly. She kind of understood the joke, but was a little hurt that he was joking about that little accident.

"Well, since I've got no bruises left, except for that one bruise on my arm, we better start walking for class now." She said, grabbing his shirt and dragging him.

She timed it just right. They walked through the door just as the bell rang. They took their rightfull seats next to Olivia.

"Cuttng it a little close, don't you think?" She whispered.

"Na." Said Liz.

There was a giant lazer at the front of the room, and Mr. Demont was rambling on about it. It was nothing like Liz had ever seen before.

"This, students, is a ray that fires anything. It fires, well, fire, water, dirt, it has a freeze ray, it has a ray that if you hold it on something long enough, it blows up, it has an actual lazer..." He was cut off by Liz.

"So, what is it called?" She asked.

"Well, the boys back at the lab are still figuring out the name of it. They're looking up foreign languages that have a cool name for "everything"." He said.

"So, basically, what your saying is it's an everything ray?" Said Liz, trying not to laugh at the stupid name.

"Oh, you are your father's daughter." Said Mr. Demont.

"Yes she is." Came a voice from the door. They all turned to see a rat looking over all of their faces. he smiled to himself, seeing Liz there.

_Alright, kind of short, but hey, it's not bad, plus it was a good cut off for a cliffhanger. I love making cliffhangers. Anyways, I want to send out a special thanks to Bebbe5, without whom, I would not even be bothering with a sequel. Thanks for the inspiration and keep on reviewing!_


	2. Escaped

_Alright, thanks for the reviews and information on what you want to know. I'll try to squeeze it in. I'd like to take a moment, though and just thank my two good friends Bebbe5 and rockevergod. I would never gotten this far without all your support and help in what I should do. Thanks. _

_Alright, so you know the drill R&R and I'll try to hurry and write as fast as I can, but take it slow. Anyone who has been in my place understands that term. _

The giant rat stalked in, his nephew, Redeye, having escaping from the clock tower with Ratigan before, right behind him. Ridget followed also. There was quite a resemblance between him and Fidget, except for him having an eye patch and no peg leg, while his brother had a peg leg and a crippled wing.

"Isn't it ironic how you and your little friends just happen to be in the same place as my new device." He said, walking over and patting the lazer while pretending to talk to Liz in a friendly way voice.

"Oh, isn't it?" Said Liz, glaring at the rat. Redeye stared at the children, well teens, being about fifteen years of age, in the room. Ratigan saw Olivia and Remy sitting by Liz.

"Oh, and who are these. Oh, that's Olivia. Now, what about this young man." He said, eyeing Remy. "Let's see... brown hair, blue eyes. the round nose. You must be a Flaversham also." Said Ratigan.

"Holy shit! Hell, no wonder you seem to get away so many times. You knew that just by looking at me?" Said Remy, seeming way more friendly then he should have been to this murderer and thief.

"Remy, come on..." started Liz, but she was cut off.

"Remy! What an unusual name. Where are you from?" Said Ratigan. Remy opened his mouth to speak. Liz cut in.

"None of your buisness!" She said. She glared at him intently. He glared right back, and Redeye, being almost as big as his uncle, and almost looking like him, except for the red left eye, of course, glared at Mr. Demont who looked as if he was ready to run out of the room as fast as he could, but was too scared, probably because he knew he wasn't the fastest mouse in the world and that he would get caught.

"Alright, kids!" Shouted Redeye.

"We want you all in an orderly line against the wall." Said Ratigan. They all just sat there staring at them. Redeye pulled out a gun.

"I'd get busy." He said, raising it. Almost at once, most of the mice moved against the wall. All except for the Flaversham cousins, and Liz. She still had her eyes fixed on Ratigan in a glare.

She looked over to Olivia, Olivia just nodded. Of course, Remy didn't know this routine of theirs, not hanging around a bunch of girls all the time.

"Are you denying my order?" Said Redeye.

"I don't take orders from sewer rats." Said Liz, glaring at him.

"Now!" Shouted Olivia, jumping over, and pushing Ratigan out into the hallway. Liz jumped on top of Redeye, and they rolled all around the front of the room.

"Mr. Demont!" Shouted Liz. "Go get... Principal Le'mouse." She huffed, while she tried to get Redeye off of her, after he pinned her to the floor. Mr. Demont ran out into the hallway.

Once he got out there, he was hit by a flying Olivia. Ratigan had thrown her off of him, and she hit Mr. Demont, knocking Mr. Demont out, and herself, hurt very badly.

Ratigan walked in the room just as Liz got thrown against the wall by Redeye. At about that moment, the hot air balloon dropped a ball through the skylight, which just ironically, happened to be in their room. Ridget had got the hot air balloon after the two rats started fighting the girls that resisted.

"Come on! Hurry." Said Ridget, gliding down, being able to fly better than his brother. He had lowered a platform. Ratigan and Redeye lifted the machine onto the platform. They almost got to the ladder when Remy appeared.

"Don't move!" He said, holding up a meter stick. Ratigan and Redeye laughed and Remy hit them both with the long meter stick.

"You think I'm kidding!" More serious than he had ever been in his entire life.

"No, I think he is though." Said Ratigan pointing upwards. Ridget had a meter stick also, and whacked Remy over the head with it. Remy fell to the ground, uncautious.

"Remy!" shouted Olivia from the entrance.

"Come on, we'll take the kid. He could prove useful." Said Redeye, grabbing Remy and climbing up the ladder. Ratigan followed. The balloon started to lift away. Olivia got up, and though it hurt, she ran and jumped for the ladder. She missed, unfortunately, and fell to the ground. It hurt so much, she just laid there, wondering what would become of her beloved cousin.

The principal ran in right behind Mr. Demont. He looked at the knocked over desks, the broken skylight, and the big hole in the ground where the ball had been dropped. All the students were lined up against the wall, staring in horror. Only three were not lined up, and two were noticeable in the debris. One, however, was not.

"Where's Remy?"

_Alright, that's it for chapter two. I'm not sure What they use Remy for... yet. I just thought that it would add to the suspense, plus I couldn't have him kidnap Liz again, because then it would be more like a series, where something always happens to the girl, and the father has to rescue her. So, I hope I'm not as predictable as my friends think I am, and well read on, fellow readers, read on! _


	3. something scarier than Ratigan

_Alright, I went to camp, got a small notebook, and thought about what to write next. Be kind, because I was at a CSI camp. LOL. Anyways, I gues you'll have to read and find out what happens. _

"Row row row your boat, gently down the stream. Merily Merily Merily Merily-"

"Will you shut-up!" Said Ratigan, shouting at Remy who was locked in a cage.

"Um, well let's see. What if I don't wanna. I mean, look. You and Redeye get to play checkers." He motioned to the game of checkers in front of Ratigan and Redeye sitting across from him, "Basil and Liz get to work on a case. What do I get to do... I think I should get to sing. Row row row your boat-"

"Well fine, but not that song."

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, there they are a standing in the road. Big one's small ones, some the size of your head." It carried on like this, and Ratigan got more irritated, with the singing in one hand, and losing the game in another. Soon, he heard the bars lift where they should enter. He walked out of the box, which was his new hideout.

The box was wooden, had a top and they had cut a door in it. He walked out and went to where the bars were. Out came a bat. At first, he thought it might have been Ridget, but then he thought, _Well, he's in the box ._ As the bat turned, he saw both eyes intact, a cripled wing and a peg leg.

"Fidget?" He said.

The bat laughed his usual laugh and out stepped a different rat. one Ratigan did not recognize.

"Who are you?" Said Ratigan, ready to stand for his lair.

"He's my new master." Said Fidget, grinning. The rat turned and around and helped many other thugs out of the pipes. Ratigan went into the box and told his thugs and nephew, as well as his new bat henchman, to get ready. the door burst open, and in came thousands of rats. Ratigan knew he would loose, his thugs being all mice.

* * *

Liz awoke and found herself in a pile of debris. She looked around and saw Olivia being loaded onto a stetcher. She got up to go run to her, but a wave of dizziness came over her. a medic came over to take care of her.

He wrapped her right wrist, which was sprained, and put some ointment on a bump on her head.

"You should really go to a hospital." He said.

"No, I don't need to." She said, just as her father was walking in.

"Yes you should." He said, trying to pull her toward the ambulence, waiting for him to get in.

"No I shouldn't!" She said, punching him in the shoulder. She was a lefty, and so she could actually use her cooridnated hand to punch him.

He kind of fell, grabbed his shoulder, gave her a dirty look, and got in the ambulence.

"Liz! Liz, are you alright." Said Basil, running over and holding her in his arms. He then extended her out in front of him.

"when will you learn that the medics aren't going to hurt you?" He said, grinning.

"When cats can swim." She said, giggling. He laughed with her, and then, almost immediately, turned into the great detective he was.

"Alright, so does Remy even have any special talents, anything that Ratigan could use him for." Said Basil.

"That's very unlikely. All remy knows how to do is armpit farts." Said Liz, smirking.

"Okay then. Anything else?" Said Basil.

"Oh wait, he once got the biggest piece of bubblegum in his mouth and blew the biggest bubble ever and-" She saw the look on Basil's face, which was a look that said _usefull evidence, _and stopped talking. She looked at the ground while he got his pipe out and started walking around.

"Um, dad?" She said, staring at the floor. Her eye had caught something shiny, something with a little bit of metalic to it.

"Good work Liz." Said Basil, picking up the gun.

"It's like I don't even try." She said, grinning to herself.

"Well, it's definately a .22 caliber pistol, and definately has never been fired, which shows he has bought it recently. WAIT! There's a shop on the other side of town. It's the only shop that makes guns like these. Quickly, Liz, we've not a moment to loose!" Said Basil, running out of the damaged classroom.

_that's my dad _thought Liz, and she ran after him.

* * *

**earlier than this story, but later than the other story**

Dr. Dawson had met a very nice mouse. She was white, had blue eyes and curly black hair. They had been going out for six months, and finally Basil told his old friend that he could settle down. He didn't really need Dawson anymore since he had Liz now, and Dawson really should resume his post of being a doctor, and settle down to have a wife. They had gotten married only 2 weeks ago. Liz had had to wear a dress, which she wasn't very fond of. And Alice seemed like a nice enough lady for Dr. Dawson, and they really were happy together, so she wore the dress. Of course, right when they got home, she ripped it off and got into a pair of sweats.

"Really Liz. Is it that hard to be a lady?" Her father had said.

"For me it is." She had answered.

"And yet, Olivia managed to leave her dress on for the afterparty." said Basil, smirking. She had just smirked back and grabbed the violin, beginning to play.

******

* * *

They walked into the shop that said, _Tony's merchandise_ She looked around at all the guns hanging on the walls. 30-06's, rifles, shotguns, pistols, any type of gun you could imagine. Basil walked in and rang the bell.

"Hey tony!" He called. a mouse came out. He had a green apron on, a cap, and big quirky glasses.

"Oh Basil. What can I do for you." Said Tony, shaking hands with Basil.

"I was wondering if you had sold any guns to any rats recently." Said Basil casually.

"Well no, but the rat did rob me. It was definately Redeye. He took a .22 caliber pistol and a pack of bullets for it. I couldn't stop him, but I did follow him. I followed him as far as the sewer where he went in.

"Really. Could you take us there." Said Basil.

Tony led them around a corner until they came to some bars over the street.

"Thank-you so much Tony. Take care." Said Basil as him and Liz sunk into the sewer.

"Dad, what's your hunch now?" She asked, curious.

"My hunch is this case will be over in a matter of minutes."

But what Basil didn't know was that the case hadn't even begun.

_So, I bet I surprised you now. Sorry for the late update, I was at CSI camp all week, and this next week I'll be at another camp, so don't expect an update for maybe another five days. Sorry for the slow updating, but it should be smooth sailing from here. Anyways, I think CSI camp gave me the idea for a different rat in the story, so keep reviewing and I'll update A.S.A.P bye!_


	4. Britain's great criminal mind

_Alrighty then. Basil and Liz, heading towards a hideout, not sure about where Remy is. Not really sure about the lazer. can we say chaos is on the way. LOL. Remember, R&R. _

"Alright Liz, dear. stay close." Said Basil, as they approached the box. They had the element of surprise, but couldn't really use it. They walked in ready to fight any thugs, but, as they looked, Liz felt the blood drain from her face, and Basil could do nothing but stare.

In front of them were millions of mice, thugs, that had worked for Ratigan. There was blood all over the place. Then, Liz stared in horror as she saw the two rats, that had tried to kill her not even a year ago, lying helpless on the floor.

Redeye had the checker board on top of him, scattered all over the place. He moved a little bit, and had a bad cut across the top of his left eyebrow, and many bumps and bruises beginning to form. He looked at Liz and Basil and had a look that said_, I'm going to kill you_. but the words were nothing like that.

"Hi there, what's your name?" He asked. Liz looked at Basil, who looked just as puzzled as she was.

"It seems as if the giant cut has given him brain damage of some sort." Basil whispered.

"Um, I'm Liz." She said.

"Oh, and who am I?" He asked, looking very puzzled.

"You're name is Nigel. Nigel Redeye." She answered. "Dad, come take care of Redeye." She said, not feeling like answering a bunch of childesh questions to a full grown rat. She walked over to Ratigan. He had a gunshot wound in his right side, a black eye, and his foot looked broken or something. He was still breathing.

She moved over him to look at him. He opened his eyes. He saw Liz at once, and tried to swipe at her. She moved out of the way, and he fell back down, breathing heavily.

"Liz?" Said Basil, coming behind her. She looked over to where Redeye was, and realized he was passed out again. "Dad?" She asked, obviously meaning the giant rat.

"He just passed out again. I surely hope he doesn't remember EVERYTHING the next time he wakes up." He said, nervously. Then he kneeled over Ratigan.

"Hello Ratigan. Long time no see, eh. Look, to figure out the things I need, I'll need your cooperation. I know we haven't been the best of friends, but I think we've found something much stronger than both of us." He said, motioning to the condition the rat was in.

"Basil... It was a giant rat... Definately British... Fidget was with him..." That was all the rat was able to breath out before he was out again.

"Dad?" Said Liz over his shoulder, staring at the rat and puzzling over what she had just heard.

"Liz, I need you to go get help, now." He said, looking toward the ground, around at the thugs, and then at her. She took a couple of steps back.

"What kind of help. Police, right?" She said.

"No, medics. Look, I know you don't like them, and you're a little afraid of them but-"

"Dad, no. I hate medics, and what if it's the guy that I punched. He might stick me with a neetle. You know how much I hate neetles." She said, backing up more.

"I know. So avoid that mouse as much as possible. You'll do fine. You're my daughter, remember? You said so yourself, three months ago, don't forget." He said, thinking about the letter she had left him when she had run away to try to capture Redeye.

"yeah, me and my big mouth." She muttered. But she obeyed, and turned to go get help.

* * *

"Liz?" Said Dr. Dawson, when she showed up at his door. She was soaking wet, because of the sewer in the first place, and because it was raining outside.

"Hi. Dad told me to get medics, so I got one. You are the only doctor I tolerate. Let's go!" She said, running in, grabbing his bag, and trying to pull him out. Alice walked out of the bedroom in a pretty black dress. Then she saw that Dr. Dawson was in a suit and realized that they were going out to dinner.

"Oh, sorry. I don't mean to intrude." Said Liz.

"That's perfectly alright, dear. Um, Alice. Would you like to come along, or would you rather just wait for me here." He said, turning to talk to his wife.

"Oh go dear. I'll be fine until you get back. We can always reschedule. I'd hate to be one of those mice that keep her husband from his friends." She said, waving him off. He followed Liz as they curved around to the sewer.

"Wait a second. What happened?" He asked when they were two blocks away from the sewer.

"Ratigan and his goons were attacked by another rat. They are in really poor condition." She answered.

"Well, I'm going to need more medics. Let's go!" Said Dr. Dawson, running down the next street toward London General Hospital, or LGH. He grabbed six other mice, and Liz was once again leading the way down the sewer. She led them into the box.

Basil was gone.

* * *

Basil watched Liz go, then turned to the crime scene. He looked around and there was no sign of Ridget. He decided that Ridget was behind this whole thing. This is the story as he saw it.

**Story in Basil's head right now**

Fidget had fallen into the Thames. Somehow he had survived and looked up his brother, wanting revenge against Ratigan and also needing help. Along their scheming road, they met this british rat, and they all teamed up. They're plan was to get Ridget in with Redeye, seeming how Redeye was Ratigan's family member. He found out Ratigan was still alive, and would report things that Ratigan and Redeye would do back to the british Rat and Fidget. Only when Ratigan and Redeye stole the lazer did they make their move. and now, they had the lazer, Remy and Ridget on their side of the line.

**

the only problem was that Basil had no idea where this British rat was or even his name. Then he spotted something. A letter, by the looks of it. He picked it up and was baffled that it was addressed to him.

_Dear detective, _

_I was pleased to hear about your many stories, and also pleased to find two bats right when I arrived in London five or four years ago. They wanted revenge on a thug, and I wished to meet the great detective that all my friends from London had told me about. As Ridget worked for the great thug, I heard more and more about you. How you worked, and what you did. I must warn you though, mouse, I have a more brilliant mind than that screwed up in the head Ratigan fellow. Beware._

_The world's scariest criminal mind, _

_Jarred. _

_so all this was a show. _thought Basil. He looked around, thinking of where this rat may be. He was not one of London's most wanted, being from Britain, so he could have a hideout above ground. Basil decided he'd start there, and off he went.

_So, not as much of a cliffhanger, but I do think I have plot forming in my head, and i hope you all like it. As for Ratigan, who knows. As for Liz and Dawson finding out where Basil is, who knows. as for how messed up my head is, who the hell knows. So, R&R, and I'll get back to the story as soon as I can. Bye!_


	5. the drop out returns

_Alrighty then. Here comes the next chapter. I can't really give you a summary on it, especially since if I give a summary, I'll give it all away, so read on, my readers, read on. Oh, and I have a recommendation. It's called "The Second Mouse Detective" I've read it recently, and the writer did a good job, so you should simply check it out. Thank you and enjoy!_

Liz inspected around while Dawson inpsected the thugs and rats with the other medics. she inspected as far away as she could. she found two things that happened to catch her eye. One, that Ridget was definately not here and that he must have something to do with it, and two, a letter. She picked it up and read it. It had been addressed to her father.

"Jarred." She said aloud. Dawson walked over.

"What?" Said Dawson.

"I don't know any Jarred, do you?" She asked Dawson.

"No, not at all." Said Dawson, walking back over to examine the rats.

"Jarred is British, so he doesn't have a record in London. He could be above." She said, mostly to herself. _Dad will have figured this out. I gotta find him. _

* * *

Basil went above. He climbed out of the sewer and found footprints. One's going into the sewer, and ones coming back out. But, with the rain, they were mostly smugged. He followed them the best that he could and they led him to a suburban house.

_here!? _He thought, walking around the other side, then back again. He examined it and then looked in the window. He saw a giant rat, he decided was Jarred, and many rats and mice of all sizes. One of the mice caught his eye, looked very familiar, but Basil wasn't so sure.

"Dad!" came a shout, and he realized that Liz had followed him.

"Sh!" He said, but not soon enough. Before he knew it, Liz's face turned pale and she screamed at something. He turned around to find two mice. One of them was the one that he thought he recognized. He looked back toward Liz, who was in the hands of two rats.

"Shit!" She said.

"Liz!" Said the mouse, motioning the poor language she had just used. "Now let's remember, try to be a lady." He said. She looked hard at him, obviously recognizing him also, as her father had.

"Jimmy!?" She said suddenly.

"Ooh, give the girl a prize, she got something right for once in her life!" He said, sarcastically.

"don't tell me you joined that bastard just because of me." She said, motioning to the fact that he was holding her father captive and mocking her.

"Of course I did! I heard something about him getting revenge on two rats. I didn't care who they were or what they were doing. I was interested right away when I overheard the bat talking about your father." He said, motioning toward Basil.

"But why? What did I do this time that put you in this state?" she said, making a note that this wasn't the first time her and jimmy had had a quierrel.

"It's not obvious, is it? I mean, that Remy kid shows up, and you forget all about the drop out Jimmy." He said mockingly.

"Well of course I did, He's a better mouse than you'll ever be-" she cut herself off. "What have you done with him." She glared at Jimmy.

He just turned around with Basil in arms. He told the rest of them to take them both to the green bottle.

Liz felt herself being dragged along the ground. Then, she felt the thud when she hit the inside of the bottle. She almost stood up, when Basil flew in after her, hitting her in the back.

"Sorry, dear." He said, picking her up and hugging her close to him.

"Daddy, what are we going to do? Because of me, Remy could be in terrible danger, and that bas-"

"Language. " Said Basil, grinning a small smile, but not laughing seeming how they were in no laughing matter.

"Sorry, but he just irritates me. He thought we were dating. Asshole." She said, then saw the look on her fathers face. "Oh, sorry."

"so, what's the story between you two." He asked, not knowing everything about her school.

"Well, he went to school with me and Olivia. He helped out for only a week with my books. Well, then Remy came. Of course I spent more time with Remy, him being my best friend's cousin and more acceptable then Jimmy was. Well, Jimmy got upset about it and dropped out. I guess he still holds a grudge against me, but we were never dating. He just told everyone that to act cool." she explained.

"so, there is no love history with you two." Said Basil, hoping the answer would be no.

"Oh, never with that loser." She said reassuringly. The bottle's top popped and a rat stood there.

"Alright mice, it's time."

_Okay, I hope that was a good cliffhanger. I am so sorry, but I just have to keep adding characters. It's what makes a story a story, so please be kind, r&r, and I get back to writing A.S.A.P._


	6. What else could go wrong

_Alrighty then. Here comes the next chapter. I bet none of you would expect this. Anyways, all I've got to say is thanks to Bebbe5 who reviews all my chapters to the best of the ability. Thanks a lot. As for this story, keep on reading and you'll find out what happens. _

Basil and Liz were shoved along. Basil had his arm around Liz's waist, supporting her because she was very limp and seemed very frightened. He then remembered she had never been surrounded by so many rats, and after the last two tried to kill her, she should be just a teensy bit frightened.

"Ah, the great Basil of Bakerstreet. I've been expecting you." Said a giant rat on a throne, as he got off of the throne. Liz caught a glimpse of Jimmy standing on the right side of the throne, and Ridget and Fidget, who stood by each other on the left side.

"Jarred, I presume." She heard Basil say.

"Oh, you are very clever, aren't you. But I'll bet you haven't figured anything out yet."

"Of course, I have. You over ran Ratigan and Redeye to draw my attention. All of this is a game to you." Said Basil, acting very proud. Liz was very proud of her father too, until she heard the giant rat start to laugh.

"No, no no! you've got it all wrong, ol' boy. You see, this wasn't ALL about you. You see, I have the same diabolical plan as Ratigan. Except my plan is so much better. You see, five years ago, I arrived here, you know. Fidget and Ridget told me many a great story about Ratigan. They told me how he had tried to over run the queen, and how he miserably failed. You see, I've got a more brilliant plan in mind. And this ray..." He patted the ray that he had come to stand by while he had been explaining, " is going to help me." He said, sounding very proud of himself.

"Take them to the cage." Said Jarred, mocking them at the same time. two rats grabbed them from behind, and Jimmy laughed wickedly as he followed Jarred out.

* * *

Liz and Basil were thrown into a cage, and when Liz flipped her hair out of her face, because it had fallen in her face when she was thrown, she saw a terrible sight.

"Remy!" She squeaked, as she ran over to him. He was lying, very bloodied on the ground in the cage. He had a gash in his side, which was oozing blood very terribly, and he was covered in many scratches and bruises. He seemed to come to when he heard his name.

"Lizzy?" He asked, looking up toward her.

"Sh, sh. You're going to be fine." Liz said, fighting back the tears of seeing Remy in such a condition.

"Are you alright?" He asked, trying to sit up, but failing, but also looking at her trying to find any damage.

"I'm fine." She said. He was able to sit up, and they hugged. They seemed to hug each other for the longest time.

"Ahem." Said Basil. They came out of the hug, and now Liz was soaked in Remy's blood. Basil came over also.

"Liz, I need your coat." She took it off, knowing that Basil was going to try to stop the bleeding. Once Basil got the coat tied around Remy's waist enough so that it would ease the bleeding, him and Liz hugged once more. then she kissed him on the cheek.

"How touching. together again, but possibly for the last time. Ridget, Fidget! Take them to the hole." Ridget and Fidget did as they were told.

Liz let Remy lean on her as she helped him along as Ridget and Fidget guided them along as well. Finally, they came to a stop in front of a hole. Ridget and Fidget tied Liz, Basil and Remy back to back. Liz and Basil all the way back to back and them Remy against their backs in the rope. Then, they were dropped into the hole. The rope seemed to ease them down steadily as they passed the brick walls. Then, they heard a terrifying sound.

"Meow!" It came from below, and Basil and Liz both realized there were three giant cats awaiting them in the bottom.

"My cats just love to play tag." Said Jarred, hovering above them. "Do play nicely now. let's go." he said, first to Liz, Basil and Remy. Then to Ridget and Fidget. they felt themselves spin around in the tunnel, before they would be dropped right in the middle of the cats.

"Daddy! What do we do?" Asked Liz, obviously frightened. Remy moaned and Basil looked around as if inspecting something.

"I'm thinking... wait!"

"Dad?" Asked Liz, following onto the fact that he had a plan.

"The walls are tight, are they not. Put your feet against the wall. Remy hang there. Liz, follow my lead." Said Basil. They both put their feet against the wall.

"Left." Said Basil. Liz moved her left foot when Basil moved his right. As they walked up the walls, the cats tried to claw at them, but they were so far away, they could nothing but stare as their food climbed away.

"Left, right, left, right." Soon, they reached the top. Basil grabbed the side and pulled all three of them up at once. Liz pulled out her pocketknife, which just happened to be up her sleeve.

_she really is my daughter _thought Basil, as the rope came loose. Remy fell over to the ground. Liz grabbed his arm, and slung him over her back to carry him.

"Dad, we really must hurry. Before we try to figure out what Jarred's up to, we must get Remy to Dawson, or medics, or someone." Said Liz.

"I thought you didn't like medics." Said Basil, smirking.

"Hello?! person dying, I think it's time to face my fear." She said, motioning to Remy who was laid across her back.

"Yes, we should find Dawson or someone. Then we have to stop Jarred." He said, motioning toward the door.

"How. We don't even know what he's up too." Said Liz.

"I think I've figured it out. I'm not exactly sure though." Said Basil, admittingly.

"Well, I don't think you have long to figure out whether you're correct or not." Came a voice behind them. They turned to find Jimmy holding them at gunpoint.

_Okay then. What else can I say. R&R and we'll see what happens, right? _


	7. Near death experience

_Alright, I know you've been waiting for this. And the big question is, will Basil, Liz and Remy escape from Jimmy. Another minor question will be will they get Remy to the hospital in time. Well, read on and find out. _

Liz stood frozen. She had been shot before, after all, and did not wish to be shot again.

"Jimmy, son, you don't want to do this." Said Basil, taking a few steps back. Jimmy's aim went directly toward Basil.

Liz was still frozen. She could do nothing but stare at the barrel and hope to god she wouldn't hear the horrible sound of a gunshot.

"Old man, you'll be first if you're not careful." Said Jimmy through almost gritted teeth.

"jimmy please!" Shouted Liz suddenly.

"Why would I do anything for you!" Said Jimmy cold heartedly. Liz began to cry. She was scared, and right now, her friend was dying, and Jimmy may kill the one person she could never live without. **Her father. **

"Jimmy please. I'll do anything!" She said, pleading. Basil's look said, _Oh Liz. you moron. Anything?_

"Anything?" Asked Jimmy thoughtfully. "Alright then. Drop little weak boy and come live with me. We'll marry and have all the money in the world once Jarred's plan is carried out." He said.

"What?" she said, noting how absurd that idea sounded. "Never!"Jimmy shrugged. She knew what that meant. Whenever a bad guy shrugged, it meant someone was going to get shot. She ran forward right when he finished saying,

"Have it your way then."

It all seemed to happen all at once. Jimmy aimed the gun toward Basil. Right when Liz hit Jimmy, the gun went off. When Liz had run forward, Remy had fallen to the ground, too weak, and all Liz could do was hope that she had shoved the gun upward just in time so it didn't hit Basil.

Her and Jimmy fell to the floor, and the gun fell out of reach. At about that moment, Remy found a little bit of strength left inside of him. He crawled over toward Basil, who now laid on the ground.

"Oh Basil, are you alright sir?" He asked, turning Basil around. Basil was gripping his left arm as a trickle of blood ran down it.

"I'm alright. Remy, grab the gun."

Remy crawled over toward the gun, grabbed it, and stood up with all the strength he had.

"Alright, Jimmy. That's enough."

Jimmy was destracted. He looked toward Remy. When he turned back toward Liz, she punched him in the face. He fell over and she stood up as fast as she could and ran over toward hugged him, and he hugged her back. Then, as his arm was wrapped around her waist, he lifted her up toward his lips and kissed her. They held the kiss and it seemed that they were the only ones in the sewer. Then, Remy let her back down and smiled. But then, his smile faded, as he looked over the left, where Jimmy and Liz had been wrestling.

"Look out!" Said Remy, shoving Liz over to the ground. She stood up and saw Jimmy with his hands around Remy's throat, and the gun had slid to her feet. She picked it up and fired the gun.

she stood there, very white and pale, and Remy found enough strength to run over, grab the gun out of her frozen hands and throw it to the floor, and hug her, holding her close as she sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her head and laid his head on top of her head.

"Sh, sh. Don't worry. you did what you had to." He said. She looked up at him and she seemed to smile at him through the tears. He smiled back, but then a wave of pain shot through him, and he grabbed the gash at his side. He fell to the ground, almost immediately, and Liz came down with him. He laid on the floor, and Liz soothed him.

"Remy, we've got to get you to the hospital. I'll go help daddy up, and then I'll be right back here." She said.

"o-kay." He said through heavy breaths.

Liz ran over to her father, and grabbed his side, and lifted him up. and then she hugged him.

"I'm sorry, daddy." she said.

"I'm quite alright dear. But right now, we need to get Remy out of here. Lord only knows when he got that gash, and he could be heading toward extinction. Liz ran back over to Remy, grabbed his arm and lifted him onto his back once more. Then, after joining her father, they walked toward the light, out of the house toward LGH.


	8. Where did Jarred go?

_Alrighty then. Here comes the next chapter. _

"where am I?" Asked a drowsy Remy. He was dizzy, and lightheaded, and all he could remember was Liz, carrying him on her back. He sat up suddenly. He almost passed out, but as his vision cleared he saw Dr. Dawson and Hiram sitting in two chairs beside his bed.

"Well, he's awake. I guess that means you'll be okay." Said Dawson, walking out of the room. After he left, Olivia came in, with a slight limp to her foot.

"what happened to your leg." He asked Olivia when she took Dawson's place next to Hiram. she looked down at her right foot.

"Oh, it's from the fight with redeye and Ratigan." She said, shrugging it off."What about you." She suddenly asked, motioning toward Remy's bandaged side. He then noted that he was indeed in a hospital, but Liz was no where to be seen.

"Well, Jimmy, as we all know as the drop out, got in a fight with me. They stuck me in a cage leaving me to die. Well, then Basil and Liz showed up. They bandaged me up the best they could with Liz's coat..." He continued the story on about how him and Liz fought Jimmy together and how Basil was injured in the fight.

"Oh Remy, you are crazy." Said Olivia, hugging him. She sat back down. She knew which question was next, but waited until it left Remy's lips.

"where are Liz and Basil." He asked.

"Well... er... Daddy, they told us not to tell him." She turned to her father for advice. She remembered how Liz had left the hospital in order to stop any more killings.

"Well, might as well dear." He said, leaving it to Olivia to tell him.

"Alright then, well you know that Basil was shot in the arm, right. Well, Liz brought him in, and as soon as they released Basil, which was probably five minutes after they began surgery on you, they both went after Jarred." Said Olivia.

"Oh, that crazy son of a-"

"Remy, please. She's only doing it because she does not wish to see anyone else end up like you. I doubt this hospital has any more rooms left as it is." Said Olivia.

"What do you mean?"

"A lot of thugs were hurt so badly that almost all the rooms are filled up."

"What!? that doesn't make any since. Sure, send some good person away because a thug took up all the space." Said Remy sarcastically.

"Remy, come on. Sure, they haven't made the best choices, but they deserve a chance to live too. What if Liz had just left you for dead?" She questioned. He didn't answer and he turned to face the window.

* * *

"Alright then. Dad, you never told us, what do you think he's going to do."

"He said, he's got a bigger plan then Ratigan did, and Ratigan's plan was outrageous five years ago. When Olivia was 10, her father was kidnapped to build a machine looking like Queen Moustoria. Well, his big plan was for the machine, disguised as Moustoria, to dub him king. It nearly worked. But, that's just it. that's the biggest scheme ever pulled in London. What could be bigger?" Asked Basil, as they walked around. Basil had some hunch that Jarred would have gone to Buckingham palace. He was so very right.

"Please forgive me, your majesty." Said Basil as they walked in the queens quarters.

"Oh, come now, basil. You're welcome anytime." She said.

"Oh, thank you your majesty. Now, have you been troubled by any rats at all lately?" He asked her then.

"Not since five years, why?" She asked concerned.

"Somebody has invented a laser. It's so amazing, but we have no clue what it can do. That's why we were wondering. I believe that it has a mind control device on it, and therefore you could be in grave danger." Said Basil. Then he thought about what he had just said.

"And, just to be safe, because I know that the person doing this does not know this, who was my trusted friend when i did that case with Ratigan five years ago?" Asked Basil.

"It was a fellow named Dawson, was it not? David Q. Dawson?" She said.

"Thank you, your majesty. I'll go now." He said, grabbing Liz and leaving.

"Dad, what is your hunch now?" She asked.

"Above." Was all he said.


	9. Case solved

_Alright then, I hope to be ending this story soon, because I have a great idea for another one. Or, even better, I could do a to be continued... on this story, but many of you would hate me for that. LOL. So, I'll see what happens, I'll see what I do, and we'll all see each other again real soon. LOL. I just made that up out of the top of my head. Anyways, on with the story..._

Liz looked at him weird.

"Wait, you mean where the humans are?" She asked, staring at him. He just nodded.

He walked outside and found a hole in the side of the giant palace that the humans used. The hole, he saw, was obviously made by a laser.

"Wait a minute. You don't think he's going to use brain control on the-"

"On the humans. Precisely. He could rule over whatever he wanted. He could lock up all the mice. He could make the humans grovel at his feet. He could do whatever he wanted, and no one would really know anything about it. He could, of course, make the humans lock all of us up in cages and he would be the only free one." Said Basil.

"Whoa. This is tight. We're no longer working for the mice. We're all the way up on top with the humans." Said Liz.

"yes, I know. That is why we must keep moving." Said Basil as he crawled up on top of a table. He looked around. Then, he turned around and helped Liz up. He crawled across the table onto a window ledge, Liz following carefully behind him.

He jumped down onto the near railing going up the stairs. Him and Liz scurried up that into the queen's room. She was standing in a corner on a chair and Jarred had the laser pointed up at the queen.

"Soon, my dear. You will be working for me." Said Jarred to the queen. Of course, all she heard was squeakity squeak squeak. But it was enough that a rat was standing in her room with some little gadget aimed at her.

Liz took off her shoe.

"What are you-" Basil started, then stopped right when Liz threw the shoe. The shoe flew across the room and hit the rat in the head, throwing his aim off. The queen jumped off the chair and ran out into the hallway, screaming all the way. Every single mouse and rat covered their ears.

"Must she make so much racket over a few rats and mice." Said Basil, turning back towards Jarred, who was now on the floor, looking up at everyone around him. His minions helped him up.

"Get off of me!" He said, obviously angered that his plan had been cut short. He glared at Liz, who now was standing in an awkward position because she only had one shoe on.

"Next time, remind me not to throw a shoe." Said Liz, limping around only because she did not have her shoe.

"What ever you say dear." Said Basil, glaring back at Jarred. He started running toward Liz. Basil, of course, jumped on Jarred before he could jump on Liz. a couple of the big rats came upon Liz though. She saw no way out but to fight.

"No where to go now little missy." Said one with his paws up, ready to grab her.

"Ugh." she said, and kicked him in the face. He fell over and the other looked at her in shock.

"Alrighty then, that's about it." Said the other, launching himself at her. Of course, she dodged and he landed on his head, uncautious. The rest of the rats and mice started walking over. She took on as much as she could, but finally they over came her and held tightly.

They stood there, holding Liz between two of the rats, watching as Jarred and Basil wrestled around. Finally, Jarred got a hold of Basil's arm and launched him across the room at Liz's feet. The rats seemed to let her go, and she kneeled down and tried to help him up. Meanwhile, Jarred had ran over to where the laser was and turned it on them.

"I've had just about enough of this game." He said, and fired up the laser so it was ready to fire at any moment. He was about to push the button when suddenly a shoe flew in and hit him in the head. Basil and Liz looked at each other in shock, then at the door. Remy stood there, with on shoe off, while Olivia and Hiram stood behind them.

"I've had just about enough of your crap!" Said Remy to the, now, uncautious rat.

"Remy!" Screamed Liz. She ran over to him and hugged him. Basil stood up and ran over also, just wanting to get away from the rats and mice, who now didn't really know what to do with their lives. They were obviously thinking about going over and trying to revive Jarred, but they didn't want to because he would be even more pissed off. So, they turned and left through a hole traveling through the wall. Basil and the rest of the gang left also.

"Their in here." Came a voice. The queen led the two royal janitors toward her room. when she got there, all that was left was the rat and the laser.

"What? but there were so many." She said, grabbing her face and scratching at it trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well, what do you want done with this one." Said the janitors picking up Jarred.

"Exterminate it." She said, walking off.


	10. The End

_Alrighty then. Here's the last chapter. And I will get started on the new one as soon as I can, but I'm going on a trip for maybe a week and won't be able to update as much. So, I'll start my next story as soon as possible. And, of course, it's going to be called, The Great Mouse Detective 4_

So, all's well it ends well I guess.

So, Basil and Liz went home. The royal guards went and picked up the laser, returning it to the boys down at the lab. Olivia, Remy, and Hiram went home as well, and the next day at school, Remy asked Liz out. Of course, she said yes, so now they were dating. Olivia was perfectly fine with it and Basil approved.

So that was it, or was it?

_Well, I just needed a way to sum things up and get you ready for the next story, soooooo. R&R and I'll get started on the next story ASAP. Tata for now. _


	11. Dear Anonymous

Dear Anonymous,

I'm glad you enjoy my stories and as you do not have an account I am unable to reply to you properly, so I am putting up a new chapter to reply. First of all, granted that was three years ago when I wrote that my geography was very off... I clearly couldn't tell the british were english ha ha. However, after some world travel since then I have gotten, well not great, but better as far as geography goes. Anyways, thanks for pointing that out, I feel like I must have a been a very stupid seventh grader... seventh! by that age I would hope I'm good at geography but whatever. ha ha. anyways... my point... thanks for the review, thanks for pointing that out... it gave me something to laugh at... it's funny when you look back on things and see how stupid it was...


End file.
